


Accidental

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich





	Accidental

Benji Rogers shot up from his nightmare, drenched in sweat, heart racing, and terrified. His eyes shot to his alarm clock, 5:53 it read.

 

“Benji, you good man?................ Benji”

 

His younger brother Sam was peering through his door at him, it was his job to get him up to get a ride to school.

 

“Yeah, yeah i'm good, just a nightmare, i’ll be- i'll be good, just gimme a minute,” Benji rubbed his eyes, a slight, but consistent pain lingered on his mind.

 

Benji got out of bed, and stumbled to his kitchen, the smell of coffee easing his lingering pain. He greatly appreciated it when his brother made him coffee in the morning, it just made things slightly easier to handle after what happened.

 

“Give me ten minutes, ok?” Benji said, sipping the cup of black liquid that fueled his very being.

 

“Yeah, you got it, we don’t have to leave till 6:20.” Sam answered

 

“Thanks”

 

Sam went to his room, presumably to gather his backpack,

 

‘Lucky bastard’ Benji thought ‘their generation gets laptops and wifi, my class still had 20-40 pounds of books and papers and shit to lug around’ 

 

Benji finished off the last of the coffee in his cup and headed into the bathroom.

 

He looked at a chart hanging on the wall.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Benjamin Tachi Rogers

Reason for visit: [REDACTED]

Age: 20  
Weight: 186 Pounds  
Height: 5’10”  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Hazel  
Ethnicity: Asian-American  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Samuel Ithaca Rogers

Reason for visit: Check up

Age: 17  
Weight: 167 Pounds  
Height: 5’10”  
Hair: Light Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Ethnicity: Asian-American  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Samuel put the chart out of his mind, and stripped to get into the shower.

 

The warm spray of the shower made him feel sick, instead opting for a cold spray that would make any normal person run out of the room. 

 

Under the icy rain he washed his bruised body, trying his hardest not to chuck the soap that he grasped in his hand over the shower curtain, unpleasant memories flooding his mind.

 

Benji stepped out of the shower, and proceeded to dry off. The room, not covered with steam, but instead clear, and slightly chilled. 

 

‘Hm, cold showers’ benji thought as he wrapped the towel around his waist and head to his room.

 

The dark blue jumpsuit that beji wore for his job could have been washed, but he would survive.

 

He walked out the door with sam, heading to his truck, a dark green ford ranger.

 

The drive was a quiet one, sam opting to stare out the window at the coka-cola billboards, their red backdrop and white words emblazoned on every ad or bottle.

 

After dropping his brother off at his school, Benji went to go get breakfast at a local dinner.  
Parking his truck, he walked into the restaurant, He could feel the eyes upon him as he shook of the morning chill.

 

Benji sat down at a booth adjacent to a window and waited for someone to take his order.

 

After a few minutes, a waitress comes to take benjis order, she is short, pale, hair as brown as mud.

"H-how can i help you today" she says in a nervous stamer.

"can..." benji clears his throat, "can i get eggs, over easy, bacon, toast, and a glass of milk. Please."

"yes..., is there anything else i can get for you?"  
She is trying to avoid eye contact, but failing.

"No, that will be all. Thank you." Benji quietly states.

"Mm" she says, tearing the order ticket off of her notepad as she walks away.

 

Benji is alone again, the window table he sat himself at was away from everyone; quiet, relaxing.

He reached into his pocket and took out his phone, browsing his emails, and social media, nothing but flak, hateful messages, and basic putdowns, until he checked his texts:  
\----------  
Sam:  
Hope you have a good day benji

Love ya  
\----------

 

Benji felt a warmth in his heart, a sorely needed warmth he hadn't felt in a while.

 

Benji put down his phone on some napkins, and started to look around, it was like there was a line dividing him and the other customers.

He then noticed his server coming to his table with two plates and glass in her hands.

"Eggs over easy, bacon, toast, and a glass of milk." She said

 

"Thank you..." he looked at her nametag, it was a small whiteboard one you could write you own name on.

 

It was blank.

 

"Oh, sorry, my n-name is Elise, like 'el', and 'ease'."  
She said to him frantically.

 

"Ah, thank you... Elise." Benji said, looking at her, trying to decipher to emotions on her face.

"Your w-welcome, Benjamin." she said, looking at his uniform nametag. 

He stifled a laugh in response as she set the plates down in front of him.

"Just let me know if you need anything else, ok?"

"Will do"

Elise then walked away, leaving benji to his breakfast. 

He ate it silence, dipping his toast into to runny yolks of his eggs. Drinking every so often.

When he was finished, he stacked his plates and silver ware, and wiped down the table with a napkin, leaving everything cleaner than when he came in.

As Elise came back with the check, Benji noticed how open she had been, there was no malice in her voice, nothing tampered in his food. Just good service.

"How was everything?"

"Everything was great, thank you."

She set the check down in front of benji and picked up the neatly stacked dishes. 

"Thank you for coming in... benjamin" she said as she turned to walk away.

 

Benji was thankful that at least everyone didn't hate him after what happened.

Benji heard his phone go off with a chime, it was sam

\-----------------------  
S: BENJI! I got it, I got in!!!

B: ??

S: my scholarship and admission went through!!!

B: thats great! How much?

 

S: full free ride, dorm room and all!!!!!!!

B: thats amazing sam, you deserve it, keep up the good work.

S: will do benji, see ya after school!!

\-----------------------

He pulled out his wallet, it was old leather, and had been his father’s before he passed.

As he checked the total, he pulled out near exact change, and left a tip on the table for his server, grateful that she was nice to him.

Benji pulled a small book from his cargo pocket, and began writing, it was his journal.

Benji then tucked it back where it came from, content.

Benji got up to leave, and headed out the front door.  
As he approached his truck he saw that someone had tagged it.

"MURDERER"

"great, just...." he sighed "great"

Noticing that the paint was still wet, he reached into the cab and pulled out a dirty shop towel and a can of paint remover, deciding that it was better to sacrifice his trucks paint, than to wait and get it painted over.

“Hey!”

Benji turned just in time to see a knife get plunged into his chest,

He tumbled to the ground, and lay on his side.

His life slowly fading, he thought of his brother, and the girl.. Elise.

‘It’s cold…….’


End file.
